


In this World

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zades 5x20 - Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this World

He did everything for her  
She does feel something  
It feels like true love  
They both believe it somehow  
But in this world, oh in this world  
A True Love's Kiss that breaks curses  
is one solid proof

And it happened, they are True Love  
And the True Love's Kiss worked  
They have worked to be together  
And they are willing to have this love forever  
But in this world, oh in this world  
Dark True Love that breaks boundaries  
is one solid goof


End file.
